Heated Desire
by Elle Mariet
Summary: AH/AU: My decision was undecided. I couldn't let go of the fairy tale relationship and future I had with Edward Cullen, but the heated desire to be with Jacob Black was too overwhelming, and soon I found myself lost in the eyes of another man.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** In an alternate universe where werewolves and vampires don't exist, I created my own version of the love triangle, based on a selection of songs for inspiration, (some are obviously from the original soundtrack) and using distinct characteristics from the originals in the Twilight saga, along with direct or changed phrases used by some of the characters.

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I make no profit from this Fanfiction, only joy for Jacob getting the ending he deserves.

**Bella's POV**

_He was a bittersweet sacrifice._

_I couldn't bring myself to regret the decisions I had made in the last seven months, or opportunities I had been given to change my life. But each of the events that took place before today, did change my life forever. I always knew there was no going back, but yet I kept going, kept pushing myself further, until there was little to nothing left to keep the same. These choices you are about to read could change your thoughts and feelings towards the life and consequences that I had accepted to live. I will let you be the judge from here on out._

o o o

_Diamonds - Stef Lang_

I had met Edward Cullen in my second year of college, I was attending the University of Alaska for a degree in literature, as was he, of course. Naturally we moved in together after six months of dating, in a medium sized second floor apartment in Port Angeles. He convinced me to let him pay for the furniture and appliances, and in result it was a perfect little home for the two of us, and in that short period of time I had become unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.  
Edward had a large family, which consisted of his sister Alice, and brother Emmett, and their significant others and adopted twins; Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Carlisle and Esme were loving parents to the five children, and welcomed me with open arms. I was the other child, as far as they were concerned.

Edward was tall, and lean. He had bronze hair that was cropped in a stylish mess, and beautiful green eyes to die for. He was elegant, and formal, dressing in expensive clothing and talking in a gentlemanly manor. He was what a lot of women had described as perfect, and wished they were going home with him at the end of the day, instead of boring Bella. Me.

I had long brown hair, that had a natural curl. My eyes were brown too. I was thin and pale, and my high school to college friends had often made fun of my lack of color by calling me a vampire. Edward never thought it was something to laugh at though.

Life for me went by smoothly, I had a boyfriend of two and a half years and a family of his and my own. I thought it was going to be like this forever, and I was ready for it. The classic fairy tale ending came as a surprise to me, but I had never been so lucky and grateful. I had true love, and for someone like me that was rare to find. I thought I had my whole life figured out. Until I met him.

I had run into him twice before it all began. Once at the grocery store.  
I was in a daze, from my previous encounter with Edward that morning and I was staring off into space while picking through a bin of apples. I hadn't realized I had my hand in mid-air, holding onto a perfect round red apple until he spoke, scaring me out of my lush day dream.

"Um, excuse me, miss? Are you going to take that apple? Cause if not.. Then I want it."

"Oh!" I said surprised and jumped back, the apple slipping from my clumsy fingers.

He bent down effortlessly and caught the apple in both hands, before handing it back to me with a sheepish half grin. Embarrassed, I shot him a quick smile before I took the apple from him and walked away, hoping he didn't know anyone I did. Alice would never let me live it down.

The second time I ran into him was at the local YMCA. I had started working out by swimming laps at the pool; after watching a movie about a group of teens cliff jumping, I had discovered I had a knack for water and a rush for adrenaline. Edward wouldn't allow me to cliff dive, so swimming at the pool was the closest thing I had to a thrill.

I had finished my seventh lap when I stopped for a breather, holding onto the edge. I had never noticed his physique before, just his deep brown eyes the first time at the grocery store. If it wasn't for his eyes I wouldn't have recognized him.

He had just come from the gym, and was drenched in sweat, his biceps glowing, radiating under his skin. He wore a grey shirt with the sleeves cut off, and a pair of cut off jogging pants, both items of clothing had sweat stains from his heavy duty work out that I unfortunately missed. His hair was cropped short and was a jet black, and he was tan skinned, and extremely fit. I guessed maybe he was about twenty.

He had been talking to the male life guard, who looked a little like him but more taller and clearly a 'ladies man' from his expressions and choice of words. The stranger finished his conversation and pulled off his shirt, exposing a chiselled chest and stomach. I gaped at the sight before my eyes, knowing it was wrong to do so when your in a long time relationship, turned away, reminding myself of my promise to marry Edward someday, and didn't watch as he cannon balled into the water, splashing me like a tsunami.

That night, after Edward and I made love, we lay beside each other, the summer fan rotating a cool breeze on us. I wondered what the apple loving swimmer's name was, where he lived, what his girlfriend looked like. Of course he would have a girlfriend, no man that gorgeous would fly solo. I turned over to kiss Edward before cuddling up under his arm. I noticed how his arm was small, compared to the swimmer's, then scolded myself for thinking like that. It was a good thing Edward didn't read minds.

o o o

_Ours - The Bravery_

The next day after Edward left for work, I decided to take a trip to the library; I was in need of a good book. I threw my hair over my shoulder and grabbed my purse before heading out the door to the Volvo Edward had given me for a Christmas present last December.

An hour later I had my nose buried in the book shelves, looking through different options, mumbling out loud to myself. I was feeling annoyed, and in need of a caffeine boost. Making decisions wasn't one of my greatest qualities.

"Wuthering Heights, read it. Romeo and Juliet... Who hasn't read that one."

"I haven't." A cheerful yet musky voice said behind me.

I whipped around and almost fell back into the book shelf before he reached out and caught my wrist, steadying me. A jolt of electricity rushed up my arm and into my hold body, sending butterflies scattering around in my stomach. I looked up at the man who had saved me from humiliating myself in public. Falling on my ass was a typical routine for someone like me.

"Uh, thanks." I could feel myself blushing.

"Sure, sure. Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"No." I lied.

"Really?" He was scratching the back of head now.

"You don't look familiar." Liar.

"Well you do." He smiled, and extended his hand. "My name is Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you, Bella Swan. Looking for a book?"

"Don't tell me you work here." I almost laughed, I couldn't picture someone like him working at a library, of all places.

"Oh hell no, I just come here to pick up chicks."

Oh. A player. That's why he's single. "Cool."

"I'm kidding, I come here to look at the automobile magazines. They're pretty neat."

"Can I help you with something, ma'am?" A kind lady with thick rimmed glasses asked from behind Jacob Black. I remembered she had been on her way to ask me before I got scared half to death.

"Oh, yes." I said, blinking back into reality.

"Well, see ya later, Bella." Jacob Black said with a grin before turning away.

I turned and watched the gorgeous creature walk away, casually looking after his ass before it disappeared into another isle. I restrained from running after him and grabbing it. Remembering again, I sighed and turned back to the librarian, pretending like I had been listening.

Edward had called a few hours later asking me if I could pick up take out. He was working late and didn't want to me cook a meal and eat it alone, always so formal. I agreed and told him I had to make a stop at Starbucks before I headed over to my favourite take out restaurant, a small but popular eat in or take out Italian diner.

"Hey, Bella." A friendly voice said from his car as I was on my way out of the Starbuck's door towards the Volvo.

"What are you stalking me now?" I teased.

I noticed he was driving a Rabbit Volkswagen that he stood next to, then realized he was a grease monkey. Edward would never get underneath a car when he had Rosalie. The over beautiful sister had a knack for knowing everything under the hood. The Cullens' never visited a mechanic when Rosalie was around.

"Never know." He winked.

I set my coffee on top of the roof as I unlocked my car and opened the door, the turned to say goodbye to Jacob Black. I was shocked to realize he was standing right next to me, his tall figure looming over my smaller one. Instant vibes penetrated from my body.

"Well I better get going." I smiled, trying not to think of the abs hidden under his tight black tee.

"Do you wanna take that coffee inside and I'll get one too? We can sit down and talk." He offered.

"I thought you only picked up chicks at the library."

"Hm, maybe. But I think your more woman then chick."

I felt my whole body go beat red as I watched him look me down then reach my eyes again with his. I shivered, even though it was in the middle of July.

"See ya later, Jacob." I said, re-quoting his farewell line as I climbed in my car.

He leaned in the rolled down window and whistled. "Nice interior." I wasn't sure if he was talking about the inside of the car or if he was looking down my tank top.

I laughed him off, and turned the key.

"You sure I can't convince you to come inside?"

"Sorry, I've got errands to run." I thought it was weird I didn't mention Edward in any of my sentences.

"Sure, sure. See you around, I hope." He said before standing up and walking towards the coffee shop.

I exhaled in a loud huff and floored it the whole way home, skipping the take out. I'd make soup.

o o o

"So how was your day, love?" Edward asked as he climbed into bed that night.

It was a quarter after 11, the mushroom raviolli was either cold or dried up in the little pot. I had been dozing off an on, waiting for Edward to get home. I never slept well alone.

"Meh, the usual. Library and Starbucks." I whispered, huddling into his chest.

"Bring home any good books?"

As the conversation grew on I became more distant as I wondered more and more about Jacob's life. So far, I knew he liked apples, keeping fit, cooling off in the pool, cars, and coffee. I wondered what he was doing right now, who he was with. And at that moment I realized, I had to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I really hope your enjoying this as much as I am writing it.

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I make no profit from this Fanfiction, only joy for Jacob getting the ending he deserves.

_Chop and Change - The Black Keys_

_Three weeks later_

He vanished. Dark eyes haunted my dreams, yet I saw no sign of him for almost a month. I continued living my daily routine with Edward, yet secretly looking over my shoulder once in a while in public, hoping to catch an imagine of him, but Jacob Black was gone.

"What's the matter, love?" Edward asked me across from our table at dinner that night.

"Nothing. Pass the salt, please."

"Bella, you don't like salt."

Damn, he was better than I thought. I blinked, feeling my cheeks get hot, and shook my head with a small laugh, brushing the subject off.

"How was work?"

"Decent." He said slowly, eyeing me from his seat.

"I think I'll go into town tomorrow." I said suddenly, hoping to throw him off his train of thought. Luckily it worked.

He smiled. "Would you like to use my visa card?"

"No, Edward. I have a job, remember?"

"I don't understand why." Edward said, taking a bite of the chicken I had recently cooked. "Your able to write and publish something, but you haven't even started on anything yet, you roll it off like university was nothing and choose to work."

I ignored him, stirring rice around my plate with a fork.

"Really, Bella. If you need money, I have enough for whatever you need it for."

"I don't want your family fortune, I'd rather earn it."

He got up from the table and came over to kneel beside me, my favourite smirk plastered on his face. Taking my hand he kissed it gently, before adding "I know."

o o o

It was calm the next day, dew was sprinkled along the grounds and the air felt warm and the sun was beginning it's journey across the horizon. Birds chirped in nearby tree's, and a lawnmower could be heard from down the street.

As I backed out of the driveway, a Volkswagen Rabbit drove past me. My breath caught in the throat as I looked frantically for the familiar face in the drivers seat, only to be disappointed when it wasn't Jacob.

"Get a hold of yourself, Bella. There are other Rabbits' in Port Angeles besides his." I muttered under my breath.

I chose a strip mall on the edge of town for the day, looking in the shops for something I might need. The mall was surrounded by thick green trees and bushes, and a small parking lot that was in need of a re-pave. It was what Edward would call the 'ghetto' and not allow himself or I to buy anything from the stores.

But this was a good idea, I thought proudly. Edward wouldn't continue to think something was bothering me if I kept myself busy. Besides, he was probably thrilled I was going shopping today, usually I would put up a fuss and let him go alone, picking out whatever he fancied.

I picked up an elegant lamp in an old vintage store. Something Edward would like, to match the new couch he bought. It wasn't my kind of style, but I was willing to go with whatever made him happy, it made me happy. I guess I was selfless that way.

I was just putting it in the trunk of the Volvo when I looked up to see two men walking out of the pet store beside the vintage shop, carrying two large bags of dog kibble; laughing between each other about something. They looked alike, black hair, tanned muscular bodies, both wearing T-shirts and cut off jeans. They looked similar to _someone._

My breath hitched when I recognized one of the men, the one that had been at the YMCA with Jacob; the ladies man. I resisted running over to him and demanding to know where Jacob was, instead I hid my head in the trunk, pretending to rearrange the lamp. They threw the dog food in the back of an ancient red pick-up truck, then climbed in - still laughing and pushing each other.

I waited to see if someone else would come running after them from the pet store, swearing at them for almost leaving him behind. But I was wrong. The truck roared to life and sped out of the parking lot, heading towards Forks.

I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona with my mother. She and my dad, had bought a small house in the small town of Forks in their early days of marriage. Those were the only days of their marriage. My mom had left years ago with me, leaving my dad in the forever raining town. He spent two weeks of every summer in Phoenix with me, until I was eighteen. Every few months now he came to Edward and my apartment for dinner, catching up on my life and his. I had never returned to Forks after my parents divorced.

"Bella?" I jolted back to reality when I heard that voice and stopped breathing, still looking into the trunk.

"Bella Swan?"

I turned around slowly, still holding my breath until I was face to face with Jacob Black.

"How- How did.." My voice trailed off, scanning his face over and over again.

Jacob grinned and pointed behind him with his thumb towards the pet store. I turned to my left and sure enough, the Rabbit was parked a few meters away from us. How did I not notice that?

I smiled, leaning a little towards the inside of the trunk, holding on the edge of the Volvo. "Buying a fish or something?"

"Nah, I was talking to a friend of mine in there."

"Oh, I saw your friends come out." Opps, didn't mean for that to slip.

"How did you know their my friends?" He smiled politely, but his face was full of curiosity.

My face flushed. "Lucky guess? I don't know, they look a little like you."

Jacob laughed. "Yeah, we're Quileute, from the reservation in Forks."

"Forks?"

"You know, that small town over-"

"I know where it is," I interrupted quickly. "I used to live there."

"What? Really? I never saw you." He pursed his lips.

"You wouldn't have. I moved when I was practically still a baby."

I looked up at the sky, noticing for the first time all day the clouds were thick and dark. In the distance, thunder rumbled.

"Storms rolling in, why don't we get out of here before it starts raining. No bailing this time." He winked at me.

I checked my watch. Quarter after 1. I had a few hours to kill before Edward would call looking for me. But did I want to risk it? Was it right?

"Bella?" Jacob asked me again, the look on his face told me he would have begged if I said no.

"Okay." I said finally.

o o o

_Shooting The Moon - OK Go_

We escaped the rain in Jacob's car, driving through the heavy rain, through streets I'd never driven down before.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a while.

"This diner I hang out at, its pretty cool." He said casually, excitement in his deep brown eyes.

The diner was a small cozy building, much like a café and a bar. Jacob waved to a few people already seated as we walked in, myself wearing his jacket, drinking in his delectable scent.

"Common, we'll sit over here. Its more.. Private." He grinned at me before leading me to a booth in the back, a small lamp creating a comforting glow welcomed me.

An older man, maybe in his forties came over to us. He had a round belly, an was balding on the top of his head. A thick moustache filled under his nose.

"Whaddle' it be, Jake?" He asked putting a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"I'm driving tonight, so a soda. What about you, Bella?"

"Same here, please." I said with a smile to the waiter. Or bartender. Whichever.

"Sure, sure. Two Cokes Ted."

Ted gave a thumbs up and walked back to behind the counter, filling up a mans glass with some kind of liquor then turning to the cooler.

"So," I said after we got comfortable. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a mechanic. My dad owned a shop after his father, my grandfather, left it to him."

"And now you own it?"

"Yeah, my dad's in a wheelchair now. He found it to hard to maintain so he passed it on to me when I was old enough. My friends work with me too, were sorta one big family."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about your dad." Great. Nice one, Bella.

"Nah, it's cool. He's been in it for a while."

I changed the subject, hoping to cheer his sudden sad expression. "Wow, your own auto shop. that's pretty cool."

I meant what I said, it was pretty satisfying imaging him working on a car with no shirt on, hands greased, body sweating, radio blasting heavy metal in the background, leaning into the hood adjusting something on the engine, muscles pulsing as he turned the wrench around-

"Bella? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, what was that? Sorry." I felt my face and neck heat up, and I realised he knew I was blushing.

Jacob half grinned, pleased at my reddened face. "I asked you what you did to pay the bills."

"Oh. Well, I'm supposed to be an on the verge of becoming an author. But." I stopped, letting my voice drop.

"But?" I was surpised he was pushing me, to get information, to know more about me.

"I guess I've been procrastinating. Working."

Ted came back over to our booth and set down to large glasses of soda, giving Jacob a grin towards me. Clearly, he thought I was Jacob's date.

"An author huh, wow. So what do you have like, writers block?" He teased, taking a gulp of his Coke.

"No," I laughed. "I just haven't had anything to write about."

"Writers block." He flashed me a dazzling grin, making me giggle.

"I guess so."

"So where are you working at?"

"I'm a receptionist for my uh, friend." I paused at the word to describe Alice, not sure what to call her; she was more of family now.

"Cool. What's your friend do?" He pressed, a questioning smile on his bronzed face.

"Wedding Bliss by Alice Cullen." I recited with a joking roll of my eyes. "She's real into it."

Jacob laughed and looked down at the table, almost not able to say what he eventually said. "So, she do yours yet or, uh." He let it fall off there, sending me an invitation to finish the sentence.

My breath hitched in my throat and I calmed myself before answering casually with a small smile. "No, not me."

"Your guy hasn't popped the question yet? Or you don't have a guy, or." He used another short sentence and I mentally kicked him in the head.

"No, he hasn't." I said flatly, feeling almost unfortunate to admit the truth I wanted to hide forever.

"Oh, so there is a guy." He shook it off with a laugh but I could tell he was defeated.

"Well, uh, yeah I guess so." I said taking a sip out of my glass.

"Hm. Would he mind you being here with me? Alone?"

"Probably." I said at last, but not exactly caring what Edward would mind or not.

"That's to bad." Jacob said leaning back into the booth. "I wouldn't wanna hurt the guy."

I laughed. "I should probably get going before he worries."

Jacob looked sad, he grabbed my hands before I could move. "I'd like to see you again, Bella."

"You're my drive home, remember?" I said sarcastically with a grin.

"I mean after that."

"Oh." Was all I said.

The drive back to my apartment was fairly quiet, and I could practically taste the tension. He didn't say anything but I could tell he was bothered.

"Your being quiet." I said after a while. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah." He said, keeping his eyes on the road through the windshield wipers. "Just all the good ones are taken."

"This one here." I pointed ahead to the apartment, not wanting to go.

He pulled in to the front door of the giant elegant doors and whistled. "Nice pad."

"Thanks." I said, reaching for my purse and the bagged lamp at my feet.

I just about had my hand on the door when Jacob's hand touched my arm carefully. I turned to stare into his deep pools of brown eyes.

"Will I ever see you again, Bella?"

"I'll find you." I said with a smile and jumped out into the rain.

I was just about to enter the elevator when the doors opened to Edward, a worried look on his face until he saw me.

"Bella!" He gasped and pulled me into an embrace. "Where have you been?"

"I was shopping." That was part of the truth.

"You left your cell phone at home, I didn't know wh- wait, why are you coming in from this entrance and not the parking garage?"

"The Volvo broke down." I said almost too quickly.

"It did?"

"Yes." I said, my mouth full of lies.

"Do you want me to get Rosalie to take a look at it tomorrow?"

"No, no. I'll take care of it."

"Nonsense." Edward said as he lead me back into the elevator.

"No, Edward. I'll do it before work tomorrow."

"If you insist, love." He sigh letting me win. "By the way, how did you get home?"

"Just some random stranger." Damn, not one of my best.

"Bella, you cant just jump in the car with someone you don't know." Edward said upset.

"It's fine, Edward. He owned the store where I got this." I said pulling the lamp from the bag.

Edward's eyes widened at the sight, I didn't get what was so great. "It's almost as beautiful as you." He said before gently kissing me, leading me inside our home.

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I saw Eclipse again, for the third time. Think I'm obsessed? Maybe.

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I make no profit from this Fanfiction, only joy for Jacob getting the ending he deserves.

_Friends - Band Of Skulls_

I arrived the strip mall a few hours before my shift with Alice started. After reassuring Edward multiple times that I wanted to, he let me take a bus. But the distaste for 'such transportation' ran through his lips.

Popping the hood of the Volvo I looked inside for something that could be used for a problem. I noticed a few cables and ripped them apart, then reattached them to different ones. Giving it a good pull for measure I shut the hood and kneeled down to the front tire, taking off the plug that kept the air in. I felt stupid and childish, knowing I didn't have to do all this damage to my poor Volvo, but also knowing Edward would want to know _exactly _what happened. Sighing, I wiped my hands on my jeans and walked over to the pet store.

Inside I was greeted by chirping birds and parrots, and scanning the semi large room I discovered puppies, kittens, reptiles, and more. Along with shelves and isles of different items. I walked past the empty counter to find a woman leaning into a cage of ferrets.

She was Quileute, I immediately noticed the same features Jacob had; tanned skin, black hair, tall, and quite fit. Her hair was cropped just past her ears, and she wore a green apron over some old clothes.

"Excuse me." I said politely.

She turned and looked up at me. "Yes?"

"Do you have a phone book in here I could use? My car broke down and-" I started but she cut me off.

"Seth!" She screamed, causing the birds to squawk and flutter.

I jumped back as a males voice yelled back in the same aggravated tone after a loud crashing sound was heard from out back.

"What the fuck do you want now, Leah?"

"Get your fucking ass out here right now, you little bastard!"

"For what?"

"Some chick needs a phone book!" She glanced at me with a sideways smirk, and I had a feeling this was her usual self.

"Why?"

"To look up a number, stupid!"

Another crash was heard, but I was sure it was made on purpose. Suddenly a tall, lean boy dressed in the same green apron and worn clothes stepped out from the open door, arms crossed over his chest. Seth, I guessed.

"Looking for a phone book?" He asked me in a flat tone.

"No, she's looking for a fucking goldfish." Leah cursed, as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up already." He said with a growl, then turned to me. "Right this way, miss."

I followed Seth to the counter and he dug through papers and folders until he pulled out an old torn up phone book. He set it own in front of me with a thud.

"Older sisters'." He said with a crooked smile that reminded me of Jacob's. "Hope the number your looking for isn't a new one. Wolverine over there hasn't gotten a new one of these since the dinosaur ages."

"I heard that you little mutt fucker." Leah called from the other side of the store.

I giggled and flipped through the yellow stained pages, knowing the number would be in here. Estimating what the name of the repair shop would be called I scanned I found two listings which caught me by surprise.

**BLACK'S AUTO BODY AND REPAIRS** and **BLACK AND CO. AUTO SALVAGE GARAGE.** I guessed the last name was more common then I thought.

"Um, excuse me." I said to Seth who was chugging down a bottle of water.

"Yeah?" He eyeballed me as he gulped down the remains.

"I don't know if you'd know or not," I started, knowing he'd definitely know. "But which of these repair shops is owned by Jacob Black?"

Seth's face lit up at the name and his eyes narrowed to me with a smirk on his thick lips. He leaned on the counter with his elbows and pointed to the first one on the page. "Looking for Jake, eh?"

I blushed, hoping he wouldn't see. He did of course. "Yeah, I heard from some friends he's good at what he does."

"Oh he's good alright."

I pretended like I didn't know what Seth was talking about and lamely pulled out my cell phone and dialled the number, glad he walked away after Leah started screeching for him again.

"Black's auto bod- ah forget it, you know what it is." Said a voice who answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could come get me." I said, not sure of what to tell him the problem with the Volvo was if he asked.

"Oh hell yeah, I'll come get you any time, sugarbabe. As long as...your not fat and old." The man on the other end flatly said the last part in monotone.

"Gimme that!" I heard a scuffle in the background followed by a few protests, then someone else took the phone. "Sorry about that, Quil thinks this is a dating line. He does it whenever anyone calls. Girls of course. Wait a second, you're a girl right? Cause if not, he's never letting this one down."

"I'm a girl." I said laughing to the more serious person on the line.

"Ahh, too bad. Anyways, what'dya need?"

"My car wont start, I'm not sure what's wrong with it." I lied through my teeth.

"Sure thing, ma'am. Where are you located?"

"I'm really not sure of the address, it's a strip mall."

The voice was silent for a moment. "Is there a pet store in it?" The voice said dully.

"Yeah."

"Run by a deranged woman and her kid brother?"

I tried not to laugh when I agreed with him.

"Alright, I know exactly where that is. I'll be there in about twenty five minute, okay?"

"Sounds good." I said and hung up.

Twenty five minutes? What was I supposed to do until then? I turned around to see Seth standing next to me trying to look innocent, Leah not far behind him. Both had mischievous grins on their faces.

"Don't suppose you want a puppy or a kitty cat, do ya?"

o o o

_Done All Wrong - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club_

Thirty seven minutes and two hundred dollars later I annoyingly watched as a tow truck pulled into the parking lot. The door opened and two men hoped out, walking over to me.

"You the babe that called?" One of the guys answered, and I knew at an instant who it was. The stranger I had seen at the pool, and once here before stood in front of me, next to a man who looked similar to him. Was everyone I was lately meeting natives?

"That's me." I said, glad they had finally gotten here before I walked out with the whole store on my shoulders.

"My names Quil, what's yours, Angel? Juliette? Heather?"

"Bella."

"Don't mind him, Bella. He took his cousin to prom." The other man shook my hand then dodged a punch from Quil. "I'm Jared."

"Hi, Jared. Nice to meet you, and uh, Quil. The car's over there." I pointed behind me.

"Nice." Quil said, running over to examine it. "We haven't had a decent car in the shop since… Well since ever!"

"Like I said, don't mind him." Jared said before jogging back to the tow truck.

The large vehicle roared to life and started backing up, to hook my car onto it. Quil stood next to my car, using his hands to direct Jared. When the truck was in place, the boys walked back over to the Volvo and myself.

"Just gotta attach the cables and were good to go, you'll have to ride with us." Jared said kindly, shoving Quil away to fetch the thick metal cords from the tow truck.

"Alright." I said, instantly regretting this twenty five minute ride I was about to endure.

"You can sit next to me." Quil said, wagging his eyebrows.

"Can it, loverboy. The lady always sits the furthest from the doors. She'll sit in the middle." Jared said rolling his eyes, as he and Embry hooked my Volvo to their truck.

"It's cool, we got room for one more." Quil agreed.

"Correction, room for two more." I said as I opened the passengers side door to my car.

The boys looked at each other then me with confusion until I reached in and pulled out a ball of fur.

Jared laughed. "Ahh, I see Leah and Seth's salesmanship skills wore you deep."

"That's how I got Claire." Quil piped in, sharing the same laugh.

In my arms I cradled a small sleepy puppy, fur a distinctive russet coloured. He had deep chocolate eyes and a long pink tongue that showed as he let out a long yawn before rearranging himself in my arms and falling back asleep.

"They were trying to sell me a budgie before you rolled in." I said.

"Perfect timing." Quil said, dusting off his already greased hands.

I looked down at the puppy in my arms. "Not perfect enough."

o o o

I was never so glad to get out of the truck when we pulled into the shop. I hopped out, puppy in my arms, having just fastened a black color around his neck. Stretching my legs, I took a long look at the shop for the first time.

It was a decently big lot in Forks, I guessed we were in the reservation that Jacob talked about. Most of the space was used for the extremely large two story grey building, the second story looked like an apartment. It had regular windows going across the outside and a side door that had a wooden staircase winding down the side. I wondered if Jacob lived in there, and resisted the urge to imagine him walking around naked.

"Common inside, Bella." Jared said leading me under the large opened garage doors, just before Quil backed the truck through, a few men standing inside directing him the same way Quil did to Jared. I smiled as I recognized Jacob as one of them. He turned and saw me and his whole face lit up in a grin.

"Bella!" He called out as he half jogged towards me, giving me a huge bear hug I was not expecting, almost squishing the puppy in my arms.

"Jacob! Hi!" I said when he let me go.

"You know him?" Quil asked, jumping out of the tow truck.

When I smiled and nodded a man came up and put his hand on Quil's shoulder. He looked sincere before he playfully spoke in a rough voice. "Aw, too bad Q. There's always your cousin though."

I realised this joke was passed through the group of Quileute boys, and laughed when Quil started play fighting the guy who was called Embry.

"Who's the pup?" Jacob asked me, turning me away from the now brawl.

"I went into the pet store to get your number." I said, and instantly he knew.

"And you met Leah and Seth."

"They gave me a good deal, Leah said he was the runt." I laugh half heartily.

"He's pretty cute. Whatcha call him?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well I got some treats in the office for when Quil brings Claire. Come get some, he'll be hungry when he wakes up."

I followed Jacob into the office which was obviously decorated by a male. The walls were painted white, with posters of rock bands and cars along the walls. A wooden shelf hung from a wall next to a matching desk with pictures lined up, family and friends I guessed. Paper was stacked everywhere in clutters, with a half eaten slice of pizza on a chair, the box on the floor next to a file cabinet.

"You shoulda saw this one time, a man came in to buy cat litter. He walked out with three fish, a rabbit, and a great dane."

I gasped, then sighed in relief. "Glad he went in before me."

Jacob laughed before reaching over to a tall shelf and grabbing a cardboard box of dog tidbits. He pulled three out and fed one to the awaken bundle of russet fur in my arms.

"Hey, he likes me." Jacob laughed.

"Want him?" I asked.

"I think he likes you more," Jacob said with a wink. "Besides, Leah picked you. If she thought you would be a good owner to the pup, then think of how she must feel about me. She never influenced me to buy anything there before."

"She may be right." I giggled.

Just then Jared ran in the office, a smirk on his face. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No." Jacob and I both said together.

"Sure. Anyways, we found out what's wrong with your car, Bella."

Uh oh. "Really? What is it?" I asked dumbly.

"Well, the cables were all mix matched, and two of them were ripped right off. And your tire is flat."

Jacob's face twisted up. "Weird."

"Well it was unlocked when I got to it this morning." Hoping they'd take the bait.

"Someone was probably trying to start it with the cables. Stupid kids." Jacob said.

"And when they figured out they couldn't take it for a joyride they took the cap of your tire." Jared added.

"What assholes." I said, acting surprised.

"Don't worry, Bells. We'll fix it up for you." Jacob said with a reassuring smile.

I smiled back, and set the puppy on the floor. I mentally told myself I needed to come up a name for him before he grew used to be called 'puppy'.

Jacob and his friends suited up in navy blue coveralls to work on the Volvo, and two other cars that they towed in earlier. I sat on a stool with wheels and watched them pleasantly. Embry and Quil worked on a fender bender on an old Honda, and Jared lay underneath the other car, a rusted Chevy truck. Jacob, of course, worked on the Volvo, with Paul, another native who wasn't that friendly, but more serious and ill tempered. I secretly told myself to stay out of his way.

My cell phone started ringing, throwing me out of my thoughts. I fished for it in my purse and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Bella, hey." I sighed in relief, it wasn't Edward.

"Hey, Alice. How are you?"

"Busy, busy." Her soprano voice rang. "I was wondering if you could come in early today, I have so much to do and Rosalie's gone out of town with Emmett."

"Oh, well I'm actually at a repair shop right now."

"Repair? For what? Bella did you smash the Volvo?" Alice didn't bother to hide the annoyance in her tone, she knew how clumsy I was.

"Not exactly. Some kids tried breaking in last night, they pulled some cords and flattened my tire."

"So when you do think you'll be in? I'll pay you over time."

I could tell by her voice that she sounded desperate. "I'm not sure, Ali-"

"Hey, you gotta be somewhere?" Embry interrupted from behind me.

I put my hand over the phone. "I'm supposed to work in an hour. How much longer do you think Jake will be?"

"Jake? Who is Jake? Bella? Who are you talking to? Where exactly are you?" Alice's shrill voice blared through my cell phone.

"Take my truck, she's old but she runs good." Embry said grabbing a wrench behind me.

"Oh I couldn't."

"Yes you can, Jacob told us to take good care of you while he ran to get new wire for under your hood. Ours wont fit in your distributor."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure as anything." Embry said throwing me a set of old keys. "Oh, you gotta double pump the clutch too."

"Alice," I said interrupting her squawking. "I'll be there soon."

o o o

_The Woman I Am - Erin Hunt_

"Isabella Marie Swan! Just what is that piece of shit parked at the front of my store?" Alice demanded when I entered the Wedding Bliss building.

It was small, one story, but a decent sized square painted soft pastel colors, pictures of wedding scenery hung from the walls and a big white marble desk sat in the front. Out back was filled with tons of 'junk' as I called it.

"It's Embry's."

"Who's Embry?"

"He works for Jacob."

"Jacob?" Alice's eyebrows raised when I mentioned Jacob's name.

"Just a friend, Alice."

"Uh huh. Where'd you meet him?"

"In his shop. My car broke down, remember?"

"Oh right, and he told his friends to take good care of you." Alice didn't miss anything.

"To be polite, of course. So, what'd you need help with today?" I said trying to change the subject before my face caught on fire.

"Oh, Bella! I've got three weddings to plan before the end of the summer, and two girls want the same date."

Before I could speak I noticed Alice was staring into my arms. Looking down, I saw my new puppy, also staring at Alice, tongue wagging out on the side of his mouth.

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh, I stopped in a pet store to get the number for the garage."

"And instead you got a dog?"

"Well, not exactly."

I was about to explain when Alice reached over and touched the puppy's head, stroking him softly. She smiled and I realised it was love at first sight, if only she had been in the pet store with me.

"What's her name?"

"He." I corrected. "He doesn't have a name, yet."

"Well he needs a name."

"I'll get right on that."

A few hours later I was knee deep in wedding dresses, while Alice helped a customer and future bride pick out her dress, the puppy playing with my feet, when the phone rang. I almost dropped the dresses on the floor and gunned it to the desk to get my cell phone, ignoring the weird looks from Alice and the bride.

"Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Your car's fixed." Jacob's cheerful voice sang into the cell phone. "Should I drive it out to your apartment?"

"No, no. I'll come get it. I have Embry's truck, remember?" I said, not wanting to risk him showing up, giving Alice something to tell Edward.

"Sure, sure. I got some paperwork for you to fill out too. See you in a few."

"Kay." I said and hung up, grabbing Embry's keys I bolted to the door before Alice had a chance to interrogate me. "Bye, Alice! See ya Wednesday!"

"Bella, wait!" But I was already out the door.

o o o

_Hand To Hold - Adaline_

"Wow, she looks pretty good." I said, once I was in the garage.

Everyone else had left for the night, and it was just us. Along with the unnamed puppy.

"Well she did look good, her injuries were more internal." Jacob said playfully.

"I feel bad for that car." I pointed to the Honda with the fender bender, in not such good shape.

"Quil tried to fix er, but the owners gonna have to buy a new one for us to put it on. Could take a few weeks before he gets the right one."

Damn. I should have ran into a light post or something. I'd remember that for next time.

"Bella? Did you wanna come into my office and we'll fill out this paperwork so you can leave? It wont take too long." Jacob said, interrupting my thoughts.

I blinked and smiled, then followed him into his small office, noting the pizza box was still in the same spot, as was the slice, which was now half eaten. I didn't ask who ate it.

"I see you got a leash." Jacob said, picking through folders, leaning against his desk.

"Hardly. It's a piece of bridal dress fabric. It'll work until I can buy one tomorrow."

Jacob laughed. "Don't go to Leah. You'll come out with one for every day of the week."

I laughed too. It was nice, being around Jake. He was warm, and had a ecstatic personality, like a magnet; I had to around him.

After I finished signing my name in the right places I looked up to see him already looking at me, dark pools staring into my own, a desirable look on his face. I slowly leaned my body up and took in a deep breath, my heart beat racing faster, this was it, I could feel it.

"Here." Was all I could manage to sputter out, feeling my insides trembling under his continuous stare.

He came closer, and reached over, gently taking the paper from my hands, his finger tips brushing against mine, a feeling of static and heat shot into my body instantly. We stood in the same position for a moment, before his hands let go of the paper, sending it floating to the floor, along with any rule of loyalty I had left in my senses.

I could feel my body responding to the tension, as he placed his rough, calloused hands around my sides, pulling my slightly closer.

"Jake.." I breathed, this was wrong. I wouldn't do this, to Edward. I hardly even knew him. But yet, I couldn't stop myself from inching closer, _needing_ to be closer.

"Bells…" His deep voice whispered, hands pulling me closer until I was pressed up against his body, feeling his stomach against mine, feeling everything of his against me.

"It's only been a few days." I whined, resisting him but trying to resist my conscious.

"I know, I've never felt so drawn to a person before."

"It doesn't make it right though." His face was getting closer to mine.

"Does it feel right, Bella?"

"I.. Uh.."

"Bella?" His lips were a mere inch away from mine, I could smell his breath. "Does it feel right?"

"Yes." I mouthed, before his lips crashed into mine, softly. Waiting for me to respond.

His warm lips felt good against mine, they fit. I put my arms around his neck, and allowed my mouth to fall into place with his, letting Edward drift into the back of my mind.

He groaned in delight, and threw me against the wall of the office, knocking the half eaten pizza on the ground. Lifting my legs up so they were wrapped around his torso, I pulled him closer to him, grabbing his shirt and kissing him harder, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Bella." He breathed into my ear, nibbling on the lobe and biting my neck, causing my breath to shorten and become heavier.

It felt good, I wanted him, I needed him. He was pushing himself against me now, rocking back and forth. I found myself following his motion, wanting to go further, until something in my mind snapped.

"Wait!" I almost screamed, pushing him off me.

Jacob was thrown back. He looked down at me with confusion, hurt, rejection. "What did I do? I thought you wanted to.."

"I do, I do, Jake." I said, putting my hands on his chest and looking up at him. I could feel myself calming down, in all places, the feelings growing weaker.

"Then what is it?" He already knew the answer.

"It's.. Edward.. I cant, I can't just do that to him."

"So then leave him."

"I cant just leave him, Jacob. It's not that easy." I said, bending down to pick up the puppy that was chewing on the pizza box.

"Yes it is." I could feel him getting angry. "You tell him there's someone else. Or isn't there someone else?"

I started backing up, looking for my purse. "It was just one kiss."

"It was more then just one kiss, you know that Bella. You wanted to be here or you wouldn't have come. You wouldn't have kissed me back."

"I have to go." I said, pulling a chequebook out of my purse and scribbling over it.

He put his hand over mine, taking the pen from me. "Don't go, Bella. Please."

I ripped the cheque out of the book and put it on the table. "I'm sorry." I said before running out the door to the Volvo, hoping the keys were in the ignition.

Luckily, they were. I tossed the pup gently on the passenger seat and turned the keys, engine purring to life. When I noticed the double garage doors were shut I prepared to ram through them, until I saw Jacob come out of the office and hit the button, automatically lifting the doors up. I refused to look him in the face as I floored it out of the shop.

After crying the whole way home, I sat in the underground parking lot, looking ahead of me. The pup crawled onto my lap and whined, tapping me with his paw.

"You are kind of cute." I said, smiling a little.

He barked in reply, looking up at me with dark brown eyes. Eyes that reminded me of Jacob; dark an chocolate, almost creamy.

"Was it a mistake?" I asked him, knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

I was never the kind of girl to act like that, I was pretty mature and responsible, like my dad, Charlie. I could just pretend Jacob never existed, and move on with my life; happy with Edward. I had promised myself to him, a few months ago.

"Yes, that's what I'll do. We'll pretend this stunt never happened." I told my puppy, who desperately needed a name.

"Speaking of which, a little _reminder_ never hurt anyone."

o o o

"A puppy?" He asked, when I stepped inside.

"Yeah. I felt bad, he looked lonely."

Edward looked at the pup nervously, then at me. "Are we keeping it, Bella?"

"Unless Alice wants it."

He came to stand next to us and rubbed his head with his finger. "So, what are we going to call him?"

"I was thinking… Jake."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Your reviews are really motivating me, thank you all so much! It's great having positive feedback.

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I make no profit from this Fanfiction, only joy for Jacob getting the ending he deserves.

_Never Look Back - Zach Berkman_

A week later I awoke to Jake licking my nose, whining for attention. I rolled over in my bed, ignoring him until he pounced on me, slobbering me in wet kisses.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." I said with a yawn, sitting up.

When my eyes adjusted to light I noticed Edward was already gone to work. I must have slept in, I thought looking over at the clock; 12:42PM. Nice, Bella. Jake probably pissed all over the place.

Jumping up, I half jogged out to the kitchen for the brown leather leash Edward bought Jake a week ago. I had just found it when I noticed a note laying on it. I picked it up.

_You looked so calm sleeping, so I took Jake out this morning._  
_Have a good sleep, I'll call you later._

_Love, Edward._  
_PS: I heard it's going to storm all day and night, so don't go outside unless you have to._

I looked outside, the clouds were forming around the sky, dark and unwelcoming. Mother Nature was really gonna blow her load today.

Hours later I was wrapped up in blankets on the couch, watching a boring soap opera to pass the time, Jake curled up next to me. He remarkably had grown, it was just a little but it was a noticeable difference.

My mind wavered, and I began to feel the absence of Jacob. It happened every time I was alone, the past week. He was on my mind constantly, but I choose to ignore it and keep myself busy. I wondered if he was thinking of me too, if he understood why I left, why I _had_ to leave.

It down poured all day. The sky was a dark color, until the lightning crashed in, thunder booming every few minutes. Jake hid under a pillow and howled, and I comforted him by rubbing his soft belly.

As it turned out, I had fallen in love with this pup Leah and Seth had forced on me. He was hyper, and playful, and glued to my side. But every time Edward or I said his name, or looked in his eyes, I thought of Jacob. Maybe it wasn't too late to change it.

I was in deep concentration of thinking of a better name when the phone rang, it was Edward, naturally.

"Hello, love. I'm afraid I wont be home till late this evening."

"Oh." I said quietly. "Another late night?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. Really. I promise I'll make it up you as soon as I'm home."

I frowned, realizing he couldn't see it. "Sure, sure."

"I love you."

"Love you too." I said before hanging up.

I looked at the clock, almost 11. Edward wouldn't be home for hours. I stood up and stretched, might as well go to bed. No sense in staying up alone. I then grabbed my pillow and blanket and slunk towards the bedroom, turning around and calling over my shoulder.

"Come to bed, Jacob."

I stopped short. I had meant to say Jake, didn't I? I turned around and looked at Jake. His ears perked and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. His expression looked as if he was saying 'you named me after Jacob, stupid.' I knelt down and rubbed his head, letting the tears come. Holding on for as long as I could, I couldn't deny my feelings any longer.

I rose my head and stared into Jake's eyes. He crawled over and touched his nose to mine, his deep familiar eyes locked onto mine. _Jacob's eyes locked into mine.._

An instant decision sparked my mind, and I jumped up, grabbed Jake, and ran for the door. But not before leaving a note scribbled on the fridge.

_Had to do something, don't worry._

_Bella_

The Volvo's tire screeched against the pavement as the water crashed down on us. I floored down the long stretch of a highway, through Forks. I knew I should have gone to see Charlie, after all, the first time I had been in Forks in years should have been to see him. I decided I'd go see him on the weekend, I'd take it off from Alice and her nosey questions.

Remembering the way to go from my previous drive home last week I took sharp turns, trying not to end up smashed against a tree or in a hospital. The lightning flickered up in the sky and the thunder roared louder then the radio in the car.

As I took the last right turn I slowed down to see a big building, large thick letters illuminated from the glow coming from inside. I wondered if everyone had gone home. I didn't see any cars in the driveway, except for a Volkswagen Rabbit. I parked in the driveway, and cut the engine. Sitting still for a minute I listened for any signs of life inside. No voices, no metal clinking together, no loud music. Silence. Was he in bed? There was only one way to find out.

"Do you want to stay here?' I asked Jake, who whined in protest.

I climbed out and grabbed the leather leash, Jake hopped out and relieved himself, ears twitching from the oncoming downpour.

I turned and held my breath, wondering if I should get back in and go home. I was about to turn away before Jake started pulling me towards the staircase. I ran up the stairs, feeling water run down my whole body, like I just got out of the shower. Maybe I did, I didn't remember.

My knocks were quietly on the door, until my heart started to race and they became loud and desperate. I didn't bother putting the hood on my raincoat, just shivered in the rain until I heard loud footsteps coming to the door.

This is it. I thought, feeling as if my heart would explode. What if he didn't even live here? No of course he lived here, the Rabbit was here. What if a woman was in here? Why wouldn't there be, I was the one who walked out. He had every right to be with someone else. The locks clicked as someone unlocked them, Jake barked excitedly.

Expecting a tall, thin, blonde bitch wearing his tee to pull the door open with weak arms, a half asleep and shocked Jacob Black ripped the door open, almost off the hinges. He looked at me, drenched in rain water, un able to tell if it was tears or rain on my face, his eyes running over me for a moment before a sign of a smile appeared on his beautiful face.

"Bells?"

"Jacob.." I sighed, staring straight into his deep brown eyes.

"I thoug-" He started, gripping the door with his hand, knuckles white. His body started to shake with confusion, bewildered.

"I had to come back." I said, a small smile on my face. "I needed to come back."

"Bella!" He grabbed my arms and pulled me into the apartment, his own arms locking around me tightly, breath shaking. Both our hearts beating. I felt whole, complete.

His lips found mine instantly, but it was gentle and soft this time. More passionate. I felt tears welling up, but refused to let them go.

I kissed him harder, feeling lust creep into me. He realised and brought me closer, running his hands threw my wet hair, his own clothes now soaked.

"We need to get you out of those clothes and into something dry." He groaned when I let his lips go.

"Yeah." I breathed, pulling him back to me.

The next minute we were in his room, him hurling me down on the bed, and me bringing him down with me. The bed creaked under our weight, and he smiled, leaning up to peel the wet jacket off me, exposing a white button up shirt that he started to unbutton.

"No." I moaned, grabbing his hands.

He stiffened. "Your not pulling another one of those again, are you Bells?"

"No." I said again, feeling saddened by the tone of his unhappy voice. I held his large hands in his and grabbed at my shirt.

Jacob got the idea and in one easy swipe ripped the shirt off, buttons flying around in every direction. Sending Jake scampering around the floor looking for them.

I laughed and tugged Jacob's black shirt off, throwing it to the floor. Feeling lust take over me, I grabbed onto his naked chest, feeling around for the first time what it was like to touch Jacob Black.

As I was reaching for his sweats, he stopped me with his hand. I looked up, and through the dark saw his black eyes staring at me.

"Bella, are you sure? If not, we can just talk or watch TV er-"

"Jake, your not very good at words." I said with a smirk.

He laughed in the darkness and lifted up so I could pull down his grey sweatpants, then flipped me over to tend to my jeans, that were sticking to me from the storm. "Never really was."

Could I do this? I thought, could I see it through? I couldn't just run off again, not now. It was now or never, Bella. I told myself, feeling my panties being pulled off my ankles, my breath caught in my throat, sending goose bumps all over my body, that Jacob evidently rubbed.

Forgive me, Edward. I said, realising he was wearing no underwear himself, as his body fell on top of mine, his manhood just inches away from me.

"Bella," He moaned.

I leaned my head up to look at him, our eyes now adjusted to the dark. "What?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Please, Jacob." I begged, grabbing his hands.

I saw him smile, excitement laced with lust in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Jacob, I'm all yours." I all but cried out before he trust into me.

o o o

_What The Heart Wants - Beth Thornley_

I awoke to sunlight pouring in my bedroom window, onto my face. I groaned in protest and kept my eyes shut, trying to find sleep again. Realising it was useless I waited for myself to wake up fully, enjoying the light that heated me. But something else was heating me, I realised, feeling the side of my face that was lying down warm and comfortable. Becoming more alert, I tilted my chin and slowly opened my eyes to find the source of heat. Maybe Edward bought me an electric pillow, I thought happily. But electric pillows didn't rise and fall like breathing.

When I could see clearly I noticed Jake curled up beside the warmth I had mistaken for a pillow. I grinned and looked at the sleeping form of Jacob. His mouth was open a little, and I laughed at his gentle snores. He looked so peaceful and happy. I wondered if I looked like that when I was sleeping.

As if he felt me staring at him, his breathing returned to normal and his eyes lazily opened, his mouth turning into a smile.

"Good morning." He said, stroking the side of my face.

Morning? My brain clicked and my eyes widened in horror. "I stayed here all night?"

"Yeah, you fell asleep after we-" He stopped, and grinned, then finished. "Made love."

My heart started thumping in my chest as I recalled the events that took place that night, after I arrived at his apartment above his garage.

_Jacob shifted me above him, and looked up, eyes black as the night as he reached up and took my face in his hands._

_My body was thrown onto the small kitchen table, whatever belongings on it tossed to the floor in a loud crack. _

_The rain and lightning cast moving shadow on our bodies against the wall, next to the front window, illuminating Jacob's face as his eyes remained closed and relaxed._

I shook my head out of my thoughts and looked at Jacob, grinning ear from ear. I blushed and looked down, smiling to myself. Then I thought of something that made me become serious.

"How many?" I asked flatly, dreading the answer.

"How many what?" He became serious too.

"How many times have you."

"Just you." He said, almost turning red himself. He chose to look at Jake other then me, stroking the pup's head with his massive hand.

"I don't believe that." I almost laughed.

"I'm not joking. I used to get teased for it by the guys."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I guess I was waiting for the right person." He said quickly, feeling embarrassed. Then changed the subject. "So, Edwaldo know you're here?"

"Oh my god!" I almost yelled as I jumped off the bed, glad I was wearing Jacob's shirt, though I had no idea when I put that on me. I ran to my purse and grabbed my cell phone, bringing it back to the bed.

"57 missed calls." I said with a guilty expression.

"I can call him and tell him you've been busy." Jacob offered, winking at me.

"Is that what it was to you? Just a random fuck?" I demanded, standing up.

"No, no, Bells!" Jacob protested, jumping up to grab my hands. "It wasn't like that, I swear. It was beautiful. I couldn't have lost it a better way with a better person."

I smiled and looked at my feet, feeling my heart do little flip flops.

"Common, I'll make you breakfast." He said before pulling me to the kitchen.

With the sun to light the place up, I had a better vision of what Jacob's apartment looked like. It was painted a creamy white, and I wondered who did it. There was a couch and a love seat, both a shady brown, with an old rug underneath of the couches and a oak coffee table that was chewed at the corners and legs. Quil's dog, I guessed.

The walls were bare, except for a wooden shelf like the one in his office. It had no pictures on it. A large plasma screen TV was placed on a stand, with magazines falling out of it. A computer desk sat on the other side of the wall, an empty pizza box on it.

The kitchen was painted the same color as the rest of the apartment, and wooden cabinets, and a kitchen island with two wooden stools made gave the room a soft warm glow. A table and four chairs were a few feet away.

"So, whatcha think?" He asked me, obviously noticing I was looking around.

"A lot of your things are made of wood."

He looked a little embarrassed. "Yeah, I made them."

"Really? They're beautifully crafted. You must have put a lot of time into it."

He nodded, a proud smile on his face. I smiled. Edward never made anything, he preferred to buy 'the best of the best'. You need to stop comparing Jacob to Edward with every little thing, I told myself, suddenly feeling more guilty of what Jacob and I had shared. I started to feel light headed, and afraid. If Edward found out, my happy ending would be lost. I threw my thoughts to the side, I'd think about them later when I was curled up in my bed having a good cry.

Jacob looked in his fridge then turned back to me. "So, I guess I forgot to restock the fridge. We'll go out of breakfast instead."

"Oh, that's okay. I should be leaving anyway."

Jacob frowned. "Oh come on, Bella. I don't bite."

I thought for a moment. He already knew I was gone, a few more hours couldn't hurt anyone. "Alright."

After I showered, and fixed my hair so I didn't look like I just stayed the night at Jacob's house, we headed down the winding wooden stairs to the car. As we reached the bottom I noticed Paul, Jared, and Embry standing in the garage, the doors opened.

A loud whistle echoed through the shop, causing Embry to snicker. Paul looked uncomfortable.

"And what were you two doing last night?" Jared asked, a smirk on his face.

Jacob understood my look and laughed. "Bella just got here, fools."

"No she didn't." Paul said, turning slightly red and looking away.

"How do you figure that?" I asked, not wanting to look Paul in the eye. He _knew_ something.

"Paul stopped by late last night, he forgot his bolt screws." Embry said between laughs.

"You came over in the middle of the night for bolt screws?" Jacob demanded, not daring to look at me.

Paul looked nervous, he shoved at Embry. "Fuck you, Embry! We were going to One Eyed Pete's, Sam told me to go get you."

Sam? Who was Sam? I wondered.

"At least you snagged her before someone else did." Jared said, trying not to laugh. I liked Jared. He was more of a gentleman then the other guys, yet he still had the same sense of humor the other boys did. I guessed it was a Quileute thing.

Jacob and I exchanged awkward glances before he cleared his throat. "Alright, ladies. Get to work. I'm taking Bella out for breakfast."

The guys laughed between each other before heading into the garage, still whistling and laughing.

"So," Jacob said once we were in the car. "Where do you like?"

"Surprise me." Funny, I hated surprises.

**A/N:** So, if you haven't noticed yet, Edward's job hasn't been explained yet - reason being... I haven't figured it out yet. Any ideas? He met Bella in college, so he has his degree in literature too, but it doesn't seem as Edward-esk for him to be an author. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I really enjoyed reading some of the reviews, thanks to everyone who has, you've kept me going! **Bluebaby3296**, your reviews were hilarious - a cookie for you! **Blueboarderchick**, **Tabberss**, **Wannabe1980**, and **Iambananas**, your ideas on Edward's job really helped, thanks so much! And to the readers who didn't get a shoutout yet; I didn't want to make this a huge A/N so be prepared for one on the next chapter, PROMISE.

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I make no profit from this Fanfiction, only joy for Jacob getting the ending he deserves.

_Just The Way You Are - Keithe And Renee_

"Where have you been, Bella!" Edward's usually calm, velvet-like honey voice roared throughout the whole apartment as soon as I shut the front door, sending Jake scurrying into the living room to hide under the new couch, whimpering the whole way.

I felt my palms get sweaty and resisted the urge to fall to my knees, begging for forgiveness after I admitted the truth. "I was- I fell asleep in my car."

"Fell asleep in your car?" He half laughed without humour, angry eyes piercing through me. "And you left your phone at home, to sleep in the car?"

_No, I went to Jacob's house and had sex with him all night._ "I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to worry you." I felt hot tears pricking at the corners of my eyes.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me close, wrapping his long arms around me and sighing. "Bella, I was worried sick. I didn't know what to think. Never do that to me again, love."

Ignoring his apology, I left his embrace and kneeled down to peer under the sofa. "Come here, Jake. It's okay."

The russet puppy squealed in delight and ran to me, burrying his face in my lap. I turned to glare up at Edward. "He's scared of you now."

Edward knelt down and gracefully scooped up Jake, holding him up to his face. "There, there. It's alright. I'm sorry for yelling at your mother."

Half smiling, I relaxed, feeling the tension easing from my body. He didn't know, and he never would.

"Care to join me, Bella?" Edward asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hm?" I turned around and glanced at him, letting the pictures from last night fade away from my mind.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and took my hand, leading me to the bathroom. I felt uneasy, and for the first time I didn't feel like following him. I wanted to turn around and run the other way.  
Edward reached in the large bath tub and turned the faucet on, letting the hot water run before turning the shower on. He turned and winked at me, before pulling his caramel colored turtle neck off his body and taking me into his arms romantically. That's how it always was, romantic. There was no lust, no desire, no fight for domination. Simple, relaxed, love. I wondered if maybe that's why I was attracted to Jacob, maybe I was just looking for a rush, adrenaline. I shook my thoughts out as Edward began to lift up my sweater, the broken button-less shirt underneath. A spasm of panic rose through me and I quickly pulled it down.

"Not right now."

He looked hurt, rejected, suspicious. "Why not, love?"

I began to panic, feel the lie bubbling up through my throat, dying to be exposed. My heart raced inside my chest, and I smiled uneasy. "Why don't you get in and I'll catch up?"

Before he could protest a loud knock on the front door startled us. Edward looked at me and smiled, pulling his perfectly ironed pants off, exposing his arroused manhood, before gracefully stepping into the tub, pulling the curtain past him.

Walking to the door, I recognized the thud that continued to pound. Emmett, he always knocked like that, unaware of how burly he was. Smiling to myself, and silently thanking Emmett for saving me, I unlocked the door and pulled it open.

"Eme-" I stopped dead short, my heart nearly burst through my body and onto the floor in front of the biker boots that stood ahead of me.

A shy smile greeted me. "Hey."

"Jacob!" I almost screamed, but remembered to keep my voice down. I turned, and hearing the shower still running I turned back to face him.

He towered over me, in a tight black shirt that hugged his stocky frame, along with a dark pair of worn jeans that were tucked into his dark brown, almost black boots. Jet black hair was neatly pulled to the front, the tips pulling out from his toned forehead, dark eyes catching mine and an eager smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Is that any way to greet me, Bells?"

"What are you _doing_ here?" I hissed, stepping out into the hallway.

"I came to save you."

"Well, you cant. Not here!"

"Why not?" Jacob demanded, peering past my shoulder into the apartment. "Is he in here? Where is he?"

I attempted to push him out by putting my hands against his chest, but he stood still, not appearing to notice me pushing him, glaring into the apartment in search for Edward. "Get- out- Jake- you- ca-" I tried to say, forcing him out.

Jacob grabbed my hands and leaned down to me. "I've missed you, honey."

"Jacob, it's been a few hours!"

"I know." He said, cupping my cheek in his hand and leaning down to plant a kiss on my lips.

"Bella, love! Who was at the door?" Edward called from the bathroom.

I gasped, and pulled away from Jacob. "No one! I mean, it was the neighbour- one sec!"

Jacob growled at the sound of Edward's voice. "He sounds like a pansy."

"You've got to leave before he gets out, Jake."

"Why? Maybe I should stick around."

"No!"

"Bella," Edward said as the shower stopped. "You missed out on our shower."

"Sorry!" I yelled, trying to push Jacob out of the doorway that he walked in. Jacob's eyes flickered to me, a look of betrayal in them.

"Come here, love. Make it up to me."

"Why that son of a bitch! I'll wring his fucking neck!" Jacob fumed, holding my hands in his.

"Look, we'll meet up later." I said turning his face with my palm, forcing him to look at me.

"After you screw him? I don't fucking think so!"

"No, I'm going to distract him! Now get!" I whispered.

"Promise me you wont, Bella." Jacob's words caught me off guard, sending my heart deeper into angst.

"I promise."

He leaned in and kissed me, lingering his lips on my cheek and collarbone. I sighed in content, and felt him turn away, his hand falling from mine. Smiling, I turned around and shut the door.

"What are you doing with the door open?" Edward said, directly behind me.

I jumped and let out a gasp, my hand flying up to my chest. "Edward!"

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I was just talking to the neighbour, he said that he was having trouble with his hot water."

Edward chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "My apologies."

o o o

While Edward prepared a too fancy lunch in the kitchen, I layed back in the leather recliner chair by the window, letting the sunlight shine through on my face, dreamily remembering the breakfast date I had previously been on with Jacob this morning.

_Jacob drove his Rabbit to a tiny diner in the middle of small town Forks, where I imagined Charlie eating at often, seeing as it was the only one in Forks. It was relaxing inside, lots of reds and wooden colours stood out from each end. Jacob and I sat at a small table for two, grabbing a menu as soon as he sat down, peering through the contents. I watched him, amused by his easy going personality, until he felt my eyes on him and looked up. _

_"So, whatcha thinkin' about getting?"_

_I thought for a moment, then smiled. "Whatever you get."_

_"We'll be eating for eight then, Bell." He said with a chuckle._

_The waitress came over shortly. She was dark skinned with thick curly black hair, a loose plaid shirt on with a black apron to hold her tips, pens, and notebook in. She smiled as me as she reached us, a questioning look on her face._

_"Are you ready to order?"_

_"Sure, sure. I want the egg, toast, and bacon. With a sasuage on the side, please."_

_The waitress's eyes boggled for a second. "How would you like your eggs?"_

_"Scrambled." Jacob answered, not noticing the look she gave him._

_"And to drink?"_

_"A large chocolate milk, ma'am."_

_She nodded slowly, writing it all down before turning to look at me. "And for you, miss?"_

_Any ideas on getting what he was getting were shot down instantly. "Um, I'll have the pancakes with orange juice."_

_"Me too! Add that on there too." Jacob happily cheered, throwing me a wink._

o o o

_Lets Go There - Anna Sali_

"Bella!" Alice called from the large mirrors that surrounded an impatient looking bride. "Have you found it yet, or do I have to come get it?"

I grumbled to myself as I searched through the tags on the thick covers that kept the dresses in perfection. "No, I got this!" I called back annoyed.

I wasn't very good asistance to Alice an her store; I had only attended a wedding once in my whole life, and that was my mother and her husband, Phil. Of course I was only little so I don't remember anything important except for falling flat on my face while walking down the isle as the clumsy flower girl. Rosalie would have been a much better choice.

After I found the dress I frantically hurried out of the back room where the dresses were kept, and found Alice and the bride. Alice threw me a dirty look as she took the dress from my hands, carefully unzipping it from it's cover. "Took you long enough." She whispered.

"Sorry, Alice." I said as my face reddened.

Alice nodded and turned to the waiting bride-to-be, and put on her best smile. "Lets get you into this."

Victoria, the name of the bride I suddenly remembered, sneered and wriggled her nose in digust, eyebrows raising. "That," She shot. "Is not _my_ dress."

"It's not?" Alice asked, before bending down to read the tag. "Bella, you grabbed the wrong one."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am." Victoria sighed heavily and rolled her eyes while I cowered down.

Alice put the dress back into the cover and threw it over her shoulder. "I'm very sorry, ma'am, let me go get your dress." She said before hurrying off.

Once she dissapeared it became extremly awkward. Casually as I could be, I stumbled to the front of the store where the wall had mostly been replaced by a huge window to look out. It was mid August, and the air was warm and muggy, letting a small breeze out once in a while.

I realised Victoria was still glaring at me when I turned around. "Is there anything I can get you?" I said, trying to apease her.

"Don't count on it." She snorted, before looking over my head, eyes boggling. "Who is that?" She gasped.

Following her gaze, I turned around to see just what was so interesting to stare at, gasping myself when my eyes met his.

He stood at six foot seven with a heavily build of muscle wrapping around his entire body. His simple white shirt hugged his torso, while a pair of dark worn out jeans hung from his hips. His skin was a bronze color from his toes to his face; dark eyes looked through the glass at me, with a loose smirk to see how surprised I was to see him standing there, leaning against a motorcycle.

I caught my breath finally, when I turned away from the parking lot and back to Victoria. Her eyes scanned him over and over again, a look of pure pleasure and desire in her eyes made my stomach curl into a knot. She was in a_ bridal shop_, getting fit for her dress, to be _married_ in a couple weeks. And here she was, preparing to sign herself over to the man she was marrying, yet staring straight at the native who didn't even glance at her.

But then, who was I of all people to judge? I was engaged to _be engaged_, living with the only person I had ever loved, and sneaking around with a completely different man, finding the heated desire I craved from him, the trill be to with him.

I had no room to criticize.

"He keeps looking over here." Victoria purred, snapping me out of my thoughts. Her deep red curls bounced as she fluffled them over her shoulder.

I almost gagged at her attempt to attract him, before realizing he was still standing there. I looked over at him again, biting my lip to stop it from curling up. He motioned me to come here with his index finger, sending a shiver down my spine.

"And just where are _you_ going?" Victoria snapped as I darted over to the counter to retrieve my purse.

Ignoring her, I practicall ran out the door before Alice came back with the right dress and forced me to help Victoria into it.

"Hey." Jacob said once I neered him. "Am I late?"

"Your early, a little too early. And I told you to meet me at One Eyed Pete's. How did you find me here?" I scrambled, hoping Alice wouldn't come barging out the door after me.

"It wasn't hard." He said, a warm smile on his face. "Can you leave?"

When I nodded he grinned, and swung his leg over the bike, passing me a helmet. I put it on and closed the sheild on the front to hide my face incase Alice had come back and was looking for me. Not that the helmet helped, Victoria would be sure to point out who I left with.

"Ready?" Jacob asked as he started the engine.

"Yeah!" I called as he reved the engine, before speeding out of the parking lot. Unaware there was a certain pixie like woman standing in the window of Wedding Bliss, arms crossed, eyes burning holes into my back, an angry grimace on her face.

o o o

_No Sound But The Wind - Editors_

Jacob dropped me off early enough for me to scurry inside and make dinner before Edward got home from work. Smiling to myself I sighed in relief as I opened the door to my apartment, the lights were all off, which meant I had time to make it look like I was here making dinner all night. Jake ran to me with a bark and I bent down in the opening of the living room to pat him. He was getting big, dispite Leah's knowledge that he was the runt of the litter. I ruffled his fur and laughed, until I noticed something in the corner of my eye move in the darkness.

I froze when I finally had the guts to look up. He had been sitting in the leather recliner, though it wasn't reclined. He sat straight up, eyes flamed with anger, hands folded on his lap, mouth in a tight line. It was then that I realized Alice called him when I saw the phone on the side table next to him. I knew it was coming, he had practically said it outloud, but I knew he would either way. My breath caught in my throat when he finally decided it was time to speak.

"Who is Jacob, Bella?"

**A/N:** Oh no! What is Bella going to say? And what exactly did Alice tell Edward?  
And for those who are still wondering what Edward's job is, that will all be explained in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for their positive and helpful reviews, they've really meant a lot to me and given me the confidence to keep going with HD! Second, I'd like to apologize for the long delay - I lost internet and haven`t had the inspiration needed, until now. And third, I'm between idea's for the future in this story, so bear with me while I make the decisions. And now, onto chapter six of HD! Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I make no profit from this Fanfiction, only joy for Jacob getting the ending he deserves.

_Continuing of No Sound But The Wind - Editors_

Edward flicked the vintage lamp on from the side table, the soft click killing the silence instantly. He then turned to face me. His usually sweet, romantic eyes were now clouded over in anger, rage, and severe dissapointment. I stayed still, knelt down with Jake in my arms. I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore, so I chose to look out the window into the darkness.

"Bella," He said when I refused to look at him. "Who is he?"

"A friend." I whispered.

"Alice saw you get on the back of a motocycle with him. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Why, Bella?"

"Were friends, Edward. I don't see you getting mad when I see Jasper or Emmett, what's the big deal?" I was surprised at the sudden rage to defend myself, usually being so meek I wasn't the type to explode into attitude. Especially towards Edward, of all people.

He sighed, and spoke slowly, as if I were a child. "He must be of some importance to you if you took off from work three hours early without even bothering to mention it to Alice."

I rose in an instant, feeling the instinct to run, get away from Edward`s demanding questions; eager and determined to find the truth about Jacob and I. Setting Jake down on the floor, I turned and strode into the kitchen, ignoring and avoiding Edward, hoping he would give up and we could forget about what Alice had told him. But with Edward, who was I kidding?

He followed me to the kitchen, leaning against the cupboard and watching me dig through the fridge for something I wasn`t sure I was looking for.

"Bella, answer me."

"I told you, Edward, were just friends." I said quietly, pulling out a jug of apple juice.

"Damnit, Bella!" His hand came down on the cupboard, causing me to jump back, dropping the juice onto the floor. "Is there anything going on between you two?"

"No!" I retorted, noticing Jake was pawing at the growing puddle of juice on the floor. "I love only you, Edward. No one else!"

It was a lie, I think. The strong desire to be with Jacob was hot, like fire. A flame that wouldn't burn out. No matter how hard I tried to forget about him, it was like living in the winter with no heat - you could almost survive, but the desparate urge for warmth was nagging, needing, wanting. But love? Did I love Jacob Black? No, of course not. You couldn't fall in love with someone this fast. That's lust, I told myself. Pure want and lust.

"Bella? Are you listening to me?" Edward said calmly.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to him. "Sorry, what?"

"I'm sorry love. The stress I'm under for the firm is just rotting my insides out to the core. Bella," He said cupping my face in his hands, "Can you ever forgive me?"'

I put my hands over his. "Of course, Edward."

Was that the problem? I was just seeking romance and lust because Edward hadn't been around? Was I just using Jacob as a thrill? I felt sick, faint. How could I be so selfish? So selfish that I would seek out someone to give me the rush of a heart beat when my almost fianceè wasn't around?

"Edward, I love you." I whispered, mostly to myself.

"You are my eternity, Bella, my love."

I had to stop, I had to put things back to the way they were. I had to say goodbye to Jacob, and return myself to Edward. It was the only reasonable thing left for me to do, the only choice I had left. I would tell Jacob Black goodbye.

o o o

_Thinking Of You - Katy Perry_

Edward had taken three days off from the publishing firm he worked at, to spend time with me - in a desperate attempt to bring the love back into our relationship. I tried not to think of Jacob at all, telling myself over and over again that it was just lust; created by Edward's absence. I ignored the blocked ID phone calls to my cellular, telling Edward it was a telemarketer, though I knew exactly who it was. As much as it pained me to imagine the hurt and confused look on Jacob's face when the answering machine clicked on, I knew it was a temporarily ignorance until Edward wasn't breathing down my neck. After that, I would settle things between us, for good.

I had been relaxing on the couch with Edward, Jake laying across our laps while Edward stroked his furry head. He had grown a lot since Leah and Seth had forced me to buy him, and he was almost longer then our laps sitting beside each other. It was a thursday evening, and we had just finished supper; steak and potato salad. I was flicking through the channels on the television when a loud rapping at the door caused me to almost fall off the couch.

Jake let out a yelp and bolted to the door, anxious to greet our unseen visitor. My heart drummed in my chest and my voice caught in my throat, unable to speak. Edward gave me a confused look before heading to the door. I let out a gasp and thrust myself into him, the loud knocking deafening my eardrums.

"Bella, what's wrong with you?" Edward asked, worried but shocked at my sudden behavior.

"Don't get the door- I mean, don't answer it!" I choked out helplessly before he gave me a weird glance and opened the door in a swift movement.

The giant dark haired burly man standing in the doorway grinned when he saw me, flashing a white toothy smile. "Hey, Bella. Whatcha freaking out about now?"

Tongue-tied, I gasped and looked at Edward, feeling my face redden in embarrassment. "Emmett, hey. What- what are you doing _here_?"

"Is that any way to greet your brother in l-" He stopped when Edward gave him a glare. "Anyway, I came here to pick you guys up."

"Family dinner." Edward smiled, reaching for Jake's leash.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion before I realized why Emmett was picking us up. It was Edward's way of keeping a watch on me; not letting me wander off on my own to dissapear. He was good. I had a feeling he knew something was up with my new friendship with Jacob, so he kept me busy, leaving no time to run off to La Push. Speaking of La Push, my dad, Charlie, was in need of a good visit. Perhaps I could rig something out of this locked down situation.

o o o

"It's only fair." I told him sincerly.

He almost smiled. "I know, Bella. And I wont keep you away from your family. It's been months since you've seen Charlie."

Months? Really? I didn't think it was _that _long since Charlie came to visit.

"Besides, when was the last time you went to see him?"

"Um. Never actually. He always came to Pheonix. Until I was eighteen."

Edward's thumb touched my cheek as he brushed it against my white skin.

"Any fucking time now, guys." I heard Emmett bellow out the winow of his Jeep.

Edward tried to hide a smile. "Promise me one thing, my love,"

"Anything." I said a little too quick.

"Promise me you'll stay in Charlie`s house. You wont-"

"I wont see Jacob." I finished flatly.

Edward smilled before leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips, his arms wrapped around me like a coiled snake and he held me tightly, as if he'd never see me again after this moment. Dispite the honks Emmett pounded on the steering wheel, we stayed in a hug until Edward decided it was time to let go. I let out a sigh of contentment as he pressed one more kiss on my forehead and backed away.

"Are you sure you'll be okay to drive there and back? We can drive you if you'd like."

"I'm fine. Promise." I insisted. "Now go have a good time, tell Carlisle and Esme I said hi."

"Of course. I'll see you soon." Edward said as he reached the Jeep.

I stood in the large parking lot of the apartment by the side entrance, watching as Emmett pulled out and floored it out of the parking lot, a beep from the horn signalling their goodbyes. I smiled to myself as I went back inside to the garage to the Volvo.

o o o

_Monsters - Hurricane Bells_

"Bella!" Charlie's surprised tone caught me off guard as the door swung opened and he pulled me into a tight hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting." I said simply.

He looked over my shoulder, then back to me. "Where's Ed? You two fighting? Did he hurt you?"

I almost laughed at Charlie's too-fast furious eyes. Edward wasn't exactly a favourite in Charlie's books. "No, Dad. He's visiting his family, which is why I decided to come here. To see you."

"Oh. Okay, well come on in. Sue was just making lunch."

"Sue?" Who the hell was Sue?

Charlie flushed. "I, uh.. Hadn't told you yet. Was planning on it this week when I came to see you. She's my, um-"

"Girlfriend?" I finished blankly.

"Uh, yeah. I hope you don't mind, you're an adult now, Bell. And your mom's remarried- though I have no plans for that…" He shuddered for a second. "She really wants to meet you though."

I realized I was still frozen on the doorstep. It wasn't that it bothered me so much that Charlie finally moved on and found someone else. I had been waiting for it for a long time now. The part that bothered me was I didn't even know until I had unexpectedly shown up for a visit I never gave. Feeling guilty, I frowned at the thought that I didn't stay in touch with my own father.

"Bells?" Charlie interrupted.

"Sorry, yeah I understand." I said with a forced smile before following him inside.

I didn't remember the house, but I had saw some baby pictures of me in it. It looked a little like in the pictures, but there was more feminine touches. I guessed Sue's doing. I wondered how long they've been together for.

Sue then came around the corner and pulled me into a friendly hug. "You must be Bella. It's so great to finally meet you."

She was Quileute. I instantly noticed the crow black hair and tanned skin. I guessed she was from the rez. Did that mean Jacob knew her?

"Hi, Sue. It's good to meet you too."

Charlie stood in the hallway, an impressed grin on his face.

"You two look alike." Sue said happily.

I blushed. "Thank you. So, How long have you been…together for?" I said uneasy.

They glanced at each other briefly before Charlie said, "A few months."

"Five to be exact. It'll be six in two weeks." Sue clarified.

Wow. Almost half a year my father had been dating and I never even knew about it. I was horrible. I felt sick to my stomach. Was I really that caught up with Edward and _his_ family to ignore my own? When was the last time I had even saw or spoke to René, my mother?

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlie asked putting a hand on my shoulder. "Did we upset you?"

I saw the hurt look on Sue and Charlie's face and shook my head. "No, I upset myself. It's great you found someone, Dad. I just…should have been around more."

"Well, that's not, er- your fault. You can uh, start now." He said with a nervous smile.

Charlie and I were never good with words.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Sue asked, recognizing our awkward moment. "I just finished making lunch."

"I'm actually starving." I said with a grin.

o o o

After a two cups of coffee and BLT sandwiches, compliments of Sue Clearwater, I was sitting on the couch with her and Charlie, learning what I've been missing out on lately. A lot lately.

Sue had two children with her husband, the late Harry Clearwater - who had died a few years ago from a heart attack. She had met Charlie through his life long best friend, who I had evidently remembered was named Billy.

Chief of Police Charlie Swan was never so proud to see me in the house I was first raised in, with his girlfriend, talking and laughing over embarrassing dates they've had. It was nice, I felt at home. It was something I wished I was used to, that I had spent time in Forks with Charlie instead of him seeing me in Phoenix.

"La Push," Sue started. "Is really beautiful. It's a small reservation, but it's homey. Everyone's excepted your dad, though they already know him of course."

"I used to take you there, Bells. Before you and your mother left…" Charlie's voice trailed off, hurt in his eyes. He had never forgiven René for taking me from him and Forks.

"Really? I wish I could remember." I didn't have the heart to tell them I've already been in Forks, to La Push.

"Yeah, you used to play with Billy's daughters, Rachel and Rebecca." Charlie mused, his eyes shining as he remembered my younger days.

Sue sat next to him and smiled. "Yes, and I do believe Leah sometimes too. Though, she made you cry a lot." She said the last part dryly.

"Leah?" I choked out, almost spitting out my coffee. "Your daughter is Leah?"

Sue raised her eyebrows at me and nodded. "You know Leah, Bella?"

"Yeah. I bought a puppy from her a few weeks ago. And then that means that Seth is your son? They work at the pet store!"

Holy crow. This was retarded. Go figure Charlie would be dating the beautiful Quileute woman who had birthed the two pet store demons. I wondered if they got that from Sue…

"Well, that's really something." Charlie said, not hiding his surprised tone. "And you got a pup too? Never figured you for the animal type, kiddo."

"Me neither."

Sue looked at her watch. "I should start dinner soon."

Charlie smiled at her, then turned to me. "Bells, stay for dinner." It was more of a nice demand then a question.

"Oh I don't want to intrude or anything-" I started, putting my hands up.

"You're my daughter. That's not intruding." Charlie said with a laugh. It was good to see him happy, he looked happy.

"Yes, Bella. Please stay for dinner. Were expecting Billy too, there's always room for one more."

"Are you sure?" I wanted to stay, I missed Charlie.

"Of course." They both said.

o o o

_Life On Earth - Band Of Horses_

I called Edward with my cell phone that he had demanded me take. I assumed he was still suspicious of me, so I called him to keep things going smoothly. The less tension the better.

He had happily agreed, pleased that I was spending time with Charlie. He said he'd stay for dinner at Carlisle and Esme's like planned, and we'd meet up at the apartment later on tonight.

The doorbell rang as I came out of the bathroom from calling Edward, and I stood behind Charlie in the hallway as he rushed to the door to open it. I was about to crack a joke and ask where the fire was when I saw who I guessed was Billy, in his wheelchair on the front porch.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon, I would have came out to help you out of the car, Billy." Charlie apologized as he went behind Billy and wheeled him in.

"Aw, that's alright old man, Rachel dropped me off before she left to go to a movie, she helped me out. But I'm not as cripple as I look." He said with a sheepish grin before he noticed me. "And who is this?"

"Bella." I said with a hopeful smile.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" He turned to look at Charlie with a shocked look on his tanned skin.

I guess I looked like more like a stranger then a daughter. That sick feeling crept up in my stomach again.

"Sure is." Charlie said proudly.

"Well shit me a brick, she's all grown up now!" Billy said extending his hand to shake mine. "Last time I saw you, you were in fuckin' diapers. Christ almighty, were getting old, Charlie."

A blush crept over my cheeks as I shook his hand. "Nice meeting you."

"What's all this swearing about?" Sue called from the kitchen. "Ah, Billy's here. Wonderful." She smiled and walked out, fixing an apron behind her back.

"Fish fry tonight, Suzy?" Billy asked.

"Of course. Is that okay with you Bella? It's sort of our little tradition."

I nodded with a smile as Charlie and Billy's conversation grew, as they entered the living room where the baseball game was blaring from the television.

"Ahh, I'm just in time." Billy said.

Charlie plopped down on the couch as Billy lifted himself onto the seat next to him, leaning his arm against a pillow.

Feeling a little out of place from my lack of baseball knowledge, I sauntered into the kitchen.

"Anything I can help on, Sue?"

"Sure. How about you peel these potatoes?"

"Kay."

I just finished unwrapping the baked potatoes from tinfoil when Sue's humming stopped. I looked up to see her looking at me, a warm smile on her face. I tucked my hair behind my ears and smiled back, a little nervous.

"It's nice having you here."

"It's nice being here." I said, leaning against the oven.

"I've never seen Charlie so excited. Well, except the time he showed me his gun, but that's another story."

I laughed.

"But really, Bella, you should consider coming over more often. I spend a lot of time here, and Charlie at my place, and of course your always welcomed there too. We should all have dinner soon, I would have invited Leah and Seth tonight but their working until close. We'll all have to next week or something. If you'd want to, that is."

She looked like she just realized she was rambling, but I got her point. She was really nice, and it felt homey being around her and Charlie. I almost laughed out loud at just imagining what Leah and Seth's faces would be like when they met Charlie's daughter.

"Definitely. Today's been fun." I said talking over the hoots and cheers from the living room over the game.

"And you can bring, Edwin? Is that his name?"

"Edward." I corrected with a smile.

"Ahh, I knew it was in the Ed category." She laughed at herself and turned to the cupboard, pulling out plates and balancing them on her hand as she turned to get glasses.

I pulled out two more glasses and followed her to the average round kitchen table, setting them down accordingly to the placemats. We walked back to the stove to fetch the fish fry, potatoes, and boiled vegetables.

As I set each potato on the plates I smiled to myself, realizing I had been smiling all day. It felt great being here, even if it was just for a few hours. I felt like part of the family, even though I was, just not physically. I mentally noted I would have to start hanging around here.

Sue was spooning vegetables onto everyone's plate when she looked through the doorway of the kitchen where the front door lit up as a car pulled into the doorway.

"Look's like we'll need another plate and glass." She said casually before setting the pot down on the stove element and reaching for the cupboard.

"Another plate and glass? For who?"

Before she could answer my question, Charlie called my name from the living room. "Bells, come out here, would ya? I want you to meet someone."

I put down the plate of remaining potatoes and headed for the living room. Was it Rachel? Billy's daughter that dropped him off? Or the other daughter, Rebecca?

I heard someone's loud footsteps coming up the porch, and turned to Charlie in confusion.

Billy laughed. "Ah, didn't think he'd show tonight. Hope Sue made enough."

"She'd have to cook for twenty to feed that boy." Charlie said as the door knocked loudly before opening.

"I'm not too late am I?" A deep yet cheerful voice said from outside until the lights inside lit him up as he walked in.

Holy _fuck_.

"Bells, I'd like you to meet Billy's son, Jacob."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **In case anyone is confused: because of the recent event that took place at the end of chapter six, Bella, naturally, is freaking out. So I hope that her freakouts wont be too much OOC. I know she doesn't swear, but this calls for swearing if I do say so myself!

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I make no profit from this Fanfiction, only joy for Jacob getting the ending he deserves.

_Remedy Girl - Cory Woodward_

Jacob Black stood in my father's doorway for what seemed like _decades_. His mouth was popped open in the shape of a perfect circle, eyes widened in realization as I stood a mere few feet away from him, my face copying his exact expression. Charlie and Billy looked from mine and Jacob's faces to each other, confused and bewildered.

I don't swear much, but what are the _fucking _chances of that? I should have put the clues together; Billy, a Quileute, in a wheelchair, knowing Sue, mother of Seth and Leah. Of course that would mean Jacob would have to be in there somewhere. Just my luck he was Billy's son. Go fucking figure.

"Do... Um.. You two know each other?" Charlie asked nervously, bringing me back to reality.

"Jake?" Billy chimed in.

I suppose the truth wouldn't be the right thing to say.

_Yes, Chief Swan, I know your daughter. I fucked her brains out for hours a couple weeks ago when I just met her and fixed up her Volvo. Then, after taking my virginity, she met up with me a couple more times and all of a sudden starting ignoring my phone calls for days. Because her boyfriend was getting suspicious and she didn't want to loose him and her perfect little fantast life. So, what's for dinner?_

Jacob's eyes scanned my face in question, unsure of what to tell our fathers'.

Finally I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "I took the volvo to Jacob's garage when it broke down a few weeks ago. I didn't know _you_ knew him, Dad."

"Known him all his life, Bells."

"You would have known him too, but he was born just a few months after... Uh, you and your mother left Forks." Billy said slowly, looking at Charlie in hopes to not hurt the man's feelings.

The hurt look on Jacob's face wasn't hidden well, and I could tell he was angered on how casual I made us sound. I chose not to look at him and settled on Charlie, who shrugged his shoulders and returned to his seat on the sofa. Billy smiled and turned around too, and they started talking about the game that was on TV.

"Well, don't you just know everyone around here." Sue said with a grin, coming out of the kitchen. "And you just in time, Jacob. Dinners ready."

"Awesome." He said slowly, trying to collect his nerves together, still looking at me.

I wanted to smack myself. This was going to be just great.

o o o

We were seated across from each other, having no choice but to continuously catch each others eyes everytime someone said something to one of us. The whole time the butterflies were having a party in my stomach, hoping Edward wouldn't show up or call and somehow find out Jacob was here. I had promised him after all.

"So, get a girlfriend yet, Jake?" Charlie grunted as he spooned fish into his mouth, chewing while he eyed Jacob.

Jacob smirked. "Well, I thought so. But she had other plans."

Seriously?

"Aww, that's too bad." Sue said apologetically. "There are lots of fish in the sea though. You'll find someone else soon enough."

Jacob nodded and glared at me when no one was looking. I stared back at him and chewed my lip until I gave in and looked away. He was really asking to be beaten with a crowbar or something.

"So, how about you, Bella? Got someone special in your life?" Billy asked, obviously making conversation.

Could this night get any worse?

"Oh, uh...yeah. Edward." I said without looking at Jacob. "So, does anyone want more soda?""

"No thanks, dear." Sue said taking a sip of her own.

Charlie swallowed. "Naw, kiddo. Billy and I are set with our Bud." He said as Billy lifted his beer bottle to show me, grins of both of their faces.

I politely smiled and walked as human as possible to the kitchen. Opening the refridgerator door, I reached in until my hands touched the plastic bottle of Pepsi, pulling it out and shutting the door with my elbow. Not realizing someone was standing right behind the door of the fridge until it closed.

I jumped back in surprise, letting a small gasp escape my lips as I saw him standing there, almost dropping the bottle of pop on the floor.

"Uh, hi." I said pathetically, pulling at the loose wrapper on the soda.

He said nothing, just kept glaring at me.

I turned and refilled my glass, feeling his eyes on me throughout the whole process. When I finished and had it back in the fridge I took a sip, looking out the window and wishing I could jump out and get out of here.

"If I'd known you'd be here tonight, I would have still came." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh." Was all I could manage.

"You really have some fucking nerve, Bella."

I set the glass down on the counter, thankful the kitchen and space used for the larger table had a small wall between them, otherwise everyone would be listening to our conversation now, if they already weren't. But I could here the chatter from the dining room, though I kept my voice low.

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh you know _just_ what I'm talking about. You've been ignoring me for over a week."

"I had to."

"Why? So Edgar wouldn't catch you sneaking around with me?"

"Jacob, there's nothing goin-"

"Bullshit there's nothing going on!" Jacob's voice rose higher and the talking from the dining room stopped.

"Their going to find out if you don't keep your tone down." I hissed.

"Let them find out. Then maybe they can convince you to leave that bastard you call a man."

I sighed angrily and turned away from him. But he wasn't done interrogating me just yet. His breath was hot against the side of my neck as he loomed over me, his fingers just barely touching my ribs.

"Don't try and deny you don't have feelings for me, Bells."

"I don't."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care." I said flatly.

He whrilled me around to face him, his hands holding my arms as he looked directly into my eyes. "Look at me, Bella. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel something for me."

"I- I... Jacob-"

"You find the pop yet?" I heard Charlie call.

"Yes!" I said before jumping out of Jacob's grip and walking back into the dining room with my soda in hand, Jacob right behind me with one of his own. How did I not notice him fill a cup up?

o o o

_Dreams Dissolve - Catherine MacLellan_

After dinner - which continued with snide remarks and so much tension you could practically taste it - Charlie, Sue, Billy, and Jacob headed for the livingroom to enjoy what was left of the game they had been previously watching. I used this as an excuse to hide from Jacob in the kitchen, volunteering to wash the dishes for Charlie. I was in the middle of scrubbing a pot when my cell phone buzzed from inside my purse. Jumping a little, I dried my hands and picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID - I knew exactly who it was.

"Hello?"

"Bella, love."

"Hey, Edward." I said nervously, peeking over my shoulder making sure there wasn't anyone around to hear my conversation. "What's up?"

"Just finishing dinner, I was thinking of staying a little longer if that's alright with you of course."

"Yeah, sure, sure." I said craddling the phone on my shoulder as I returned to the dishes.

"Well, it gives you more time to spend with Charlie. Would you like me to drive into Forks to meet you?"

"No!" I almost screamed. "That's fine, I can meet you at the apartment later."

"Okay, I'll see you then, love."

"Kay."

"I love you, Isabella."

I was half way between telling Edward I loved him more when a hard russet hand flew in front of my face and snatched the phone off my shoulder, causing me to jump sideways in shock. Turning around, I was face to face with Jacob, holding my cell phone in his hand, pursing his lips as he glared down at me.

"What the hell?" I whispered, careful not to attract any unwanted attention.

"What?" He said back in the same tone.

"That stunt you just pulled, what gives?"

He said nothing, just looked at me, the anger in his eyes had me chewing on the inside of my lip for a minute. "Jacob I-"

"Save the excuses. I understand."

"No, you don't."

"I was just some random fuck, wasn't I?" He said, using the same words I had used a few weeks ago.

The memories flashed into my head as I remembered that night I had come to Jacob's, and my cheeks flushed.

"No, Jake. That's not it. It was.. Special, what we had. But it wasn't-"

"Right." He finished for me, before looking over my head at the wooden cupboards.

I sighed and walked a little closer, putting my hands up to stop him and try to comfort him in some way, but he stepped back and shook his head, eyes full of hurt and dissapointment. Jacob looked down at me and frowned, then leaned in and whispered loud enough for me to hear.

"I _still_ don't regret any of this." He said before turning and walking into the living room.

I faintly heard him thanking Sue and Charlie for dinner and excusing himself but I was too caught up in repeating his words over and over in my head.

_I still don't regret any of this I still don't regret any of this I still don't regret any of this_

Standing there, I let my arms drop to my sides and finally, let the tears spill down my cheeks as I realized what I had done.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I'm putting my all into these last few chapters, I feel like I owe it to whoever is still reading this. I'm sorry for the delay in chapters. I have so much going on right now I feel so overwhelmed, but I'm determined to finish this so I can move on to my next Fanfictions (NOT AH) which I have big ideas for and well thought out plots. I'm hopefully going to have a few chapters finished before I publish it. I also made some minor changes in the previous chapters; only formatting and centering it to look more presentable and not so teen-ish written. Also, I'm adding in my soundtrack for this story, and which song goes with which part. If you like any different ones that fit well with each 'scenario' then PM me and let me know.

**DISCLAIMER: **Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I make no profit from this Fanfiction, only joy for Jacob getting the ending he deserves.

_Passing Afternoon - Iron And Wine_

My birthday fell on a Friday night, when the rain from Thursday had fogged the sky over in a moist cloud that was as thick as pea soup. It wasn't birthday weather material, especially for a twenty-four year old woman who should be drinking the night away like most young women, but for me, it was a peaceful and calming scene. I laughed at myself for my changing taste in weather conditions.

I had woken to the light tinkling of Debussy, and recieved breakfast in bed from Edward with Jake at my side; happily snaking on the crust of my toast and nibbles of scrambled egg. After I showered, Edward had told me he was taking me to dinner tonight, and to dress up formally. I bit back a groan at the thought of searching for a dress, none the less wearing it, but my worries were demolished when the Cullen's stopped by to bring their gifts.

From Carlisle and Esme, a brand new laptop with a document program installed for writing novels - obviously, a polite push to pursue my career, no doubt. Emmett and Rosalie sent in the newest 80G Ipod for inspiration and writers block, and from Alice and Jasper; a red silk dress from Gucci that made me blush just looking at it. By now I had grown used to the Cullen's unbelievable presents and kept my complaining to myself. The better to let Edward have his way with everything then me fight for what I want him to hear and understand.

"Bella, you have to promise me you'll wear this tonight." Alice chimed, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"I don't see why we can't just go to McDonalds." I mumbled under my breath after Edward shooed them out, not missing the pointed looks they all gave me, as if they knew something was up. Most likely, Edward or Alice had told them about Jacob, or Edward was just up to no good.

I stood infront of the mirror as I looked at my reflection in the Gucci dress I had slipped into. My fingers ran over the neat curls that fell to above my waist as I checked my make up over, thinking_ oh, what the hell_, if I was going to this ridiculously expensive restaurant with Edward, I might as well look the part for him.

"Almost ready, love? I'll be waiting in the car." Edward called from outside the bedroom door.

My breath hitched when I heard his voice and almost for a second I had assumed it would be Jacob's voice asking me if I'm ready to go to dinner with him on his motorcycle after he lent me his leather jacket and helmet, and I was careful not to rip the silk dress he presented me with. But that dream wasn't coming true, I had unintentionally made sure of that. Sighing to myself, I stepped into the only pair of stilleto heels I owned and straightened myself up.

_Your not in love with him, Bella. Stop lying to yourself and enjoy what's in front of you. _I scolded myself as I kissed Jake goodbye and headed for the front door.

o o o

_Daydreaming - Nat Jay_

The restaurant had been just as I'd expected; the most expensive one in a 1,000 km radius. It was two floors, with a wide and large staircase that curled around like something out of a fairytale. Red roses were centered at each table with a white and gold table cloth. Each waiter and waitress wore suit-like uniforms and looked astonishing. Edward led me to my seat wearing a simple tux with a red tie, and sat down gracefully across from me, watching me closely as I looked over the menu.

"Edward, these are five course meals." I stated more to myself then him.

He scoffed. "Of course they are. You only get the best, Bella."

"Are you ready to order, miss?" The waiter asked me after five minutes had past.

I blinked in surprise as I looked up at him. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Bella." Edward scolded, shaking his head. "He asked what you would like to order."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll have whatever he ordered." I said taking a sip of my water to calm my nerves.

The waiter nodded and scribbled something down on his pad of paper with an expensive looking pen and left, leaving me alone with Edward who was wearng the same look he had only a few months ago at the kitchen table. I looked away to the other occupants around me, admiring the romantic setting throughout the enormous restaurant.

"What's got your head in the clouds, Bella?" Edward asked, taking my hand from the table and putting it in his.

"Nothing, just daydreaming." I said hoping he wouldn't pester. Luckily, he didn't.

My mind was running a million miles a minute, thoughts of Jacob and everything to do with him screamed at me inside my head as if I had been trying to block them out. Was I? It wasn't like I had bad intentions, he was better off with someone else who wouldn't put him through this pain of not knowing if he came first or second. Hell, I didn't even know where he came anymore. I had tried to push him away so he'd have a better chance of living a better life then with a cheater, someone who couldn't make up their mind over who was better, who was the one I wanted to be with, who I loved, and who I was _in_ love with. I was a mess, and I was going to have a breakdown if I kept replaying the choices and consequences.

I had just scrapped the last piece of pie onto my fork when I looked up to see Edward looking uncomfortable or...nervous?

"Edward? What is it?"

"Nothing, love." He said simply, looking away. "Just enjoying the night."

I shrugged it off and set my fork down, finally finished the four course meal I had somehow managed to consume in under an hour. I decided between roast pork that maybe I shouldn't change my life around for just one person, after all, things with Edward were amazing; I had everything I could ever ask for. But it wasn't about the money or the feeling of being taken care of, it was the strong love I had for Edward, the infatuation of desire.

My thoughts ran back to Jacob - of course - and I smiled to myself as the thought of him always made me feel brighter. He was beautiful, not only on the outside but on the inside; he was just the most amazing person who could of ever been created. But was it enough? My heated desire to be with him, to spend forever with him? My heart skipped a beat as I imagined our life together.

_A small yet cozy house that smelt of grease when he returned from work, but otherwise had the woodsy and fire like fragrance, no room for extra space from us having all our comfortable furniture and bookshelves. A home cooked meal waiting for him when he returned from the garage, telling me stories while I checked the potatoes of Quil's antics and the bossy customers who thought they knew more about vehicles then Jake. Two russet colored children coming inside from playing, dirt covering their clothes from their tree climbing and sandbox adventures. And a queen sized bed big enough for the two of us as he held me in his arms and whispered how happy he was that I'd chosen him._

Easy. It'd be easy, I realized. But to get out of this life and emerge into his, would be a difficult journey that I didn't know I could face on my own and change my entire life style around. I exhaled slowly and turned to look up at the wonderfully crafted wooden staircase that looked like it was carved from the trees of heaven itself. When my eyes lingered up to the balcony that overlooked half the bottom of the restaurant I met deep brown eyes looking down at me, and held in a gasp as I remembered it'd been too long since I looked into those eyes.

He watched me as if I was the most interesting thing in his direction, a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. When he moved his eyes to look at the back of Edward's head his face darkened and he pursed his lips in disgust towards me with a small sad shake of his head. It was at the moment when Edward cleared his throat and looked up at me with a sparkle in his emerald eyes.

_Stay - Jesse Thomas_

"Bella, my love." He started, straightening his tie.

I turned my attention to him and held in the excitement to see Jacob here - but not forgetting the hurt in both of our eyes as we wished things could have been different. If only, in another life time.

"Yes, Edward?"

"These past years have been a blessing to me, an honour to know you, and have you as my own. It didn't take me long to fall in love with you, but when it happened, I fell deep and I knew there was no going back. It wasn't something I could or can change, the way I feel for you. Bella-" He reached into his pocket and pulled out something too fast for me to catch, and when I glanced back up Jacob wasn't standing on the balcony anymore. My eyes frantically searched for him, but found nothing.

Edward continued when I looked back at him, defeated. "You are my life now, Bella. I want to be tied to you in each and every way humanly possible."

He stood up then, and made his way over to me, and it was then that I noticed a Jesse Thomas song softly playing through the speakers and my heart stopped for a moment, until I could breath again. Edward bent down on one knee and took my left hand in his. I felt a dizzy feeling coming on and started breathing faster then usual.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love and to hold you ever day and night, to take care of you as we grow older together, to raise our children to be as wonderful as you. I want to prove to you that I can be the man to make you happiest for the rest of your life."

_Oh no, oh god,_ I thought as he locked eyes into me as he pulled out a small black box and opened it, a rose gold band with the largest single diamond I'd ever seen in my entire life. I gasped for a breath I had to fight for as he squeezed my hand. "Bella Marie, will you marry me?"

_My Love - Sia_

I looked over the top of his head to the hallway that lead to the restrooms, and saw Jacob standing in the entry way, eyebrows pulled together in defeat as his eyes bore into mine, as if he was saying goodbye, realizing he had lost in the long run. It clicked when the shock of knowing Jacob and I were truly finished in whatever it was that we had, and I would be property of Edward Cullen. No longer a free woman to make decisions for herself without a care or second thought. Jacob knew that, and I felt his inner hold on me letting go. Yes, he was overbearing and demanded me of him, but he had given up as he watched us from a distance.

I would be happier if the choice was mine to make, maybe then I'd want to stay with him. But it didn't feel like my choice anymore. I looked down at Edward, a smile on his lips as he waited for my shock to end and to say yes. I felt enclosed, and it was getting harder to breathe. I felt my heart fall down onto the floor and crumble when Jacob turned the corner and dissapear from my life for good. It was the end now, it was all over and we both knew it.

"Edward... I-" Stuttering, not knowing the words to say. The shine of the diamond glistened under the lighting, causing me to look from it to Edward.

"Say you'll marry me, Bella. Make me the happiest man on Earth."

_I know someone who I'd make happier,_ whispered a voice I thought I had shoved into the back of my mind.  
My lungs closed off and my vision blurred as tears poured from the corners of my eyes in what Edward thought was happiness, but secretly, it was heartbreak. But why wasn't I happy? I had dreamed of this for years, it's what I wanted. Why hadn't I said yes?

_Because you love Jacob more._  
I had to get out of here. I had no choice anymore, I realized. It was never mine, I lost it when I met Jacob Black. It wasn't Edward my heart beat for anymore, but I couldn't let Jacob think that any longer. This might be the only chance I have left to talk to him.

I stood up making Edward lean back quickly, surprised. I looked him with panic in my eyes as I shook violently and bolted away from the table, then realizing for the first time that everyone in the restaurant had been watching us with hopeful eyes, including the staff. Embarrassed, I looked straight ahead and ran into the narrow dark hallway for the bathroom, and colliding into Jacob.

"Jacob!" I almost yelled, touching his arms with my fingertips to make sure he was really standing there.

"Bella? What are you-" He looked at me the same way, eyes blinking rapidly and breaths coming out short. He leaned down and just barely above a whisper, "What are you doing?" escaped his mouth.

"I love you, Jacob." I sputtered before crushing my mouth against him forcefully, pushing him against the wall, the tears leaking down my chin.

He returned my kiss full on, pressing me against him with his large hands before turning to throw me to the next wall and lifting my leg to wrap around his torso as he pressed me harder to wall, hands raking down my shoulders as I clawled his back, his rough and desparate kisses turning me on fire.

"We need to get out of here." I whispered.

"Okay. Follow me." He said huskily, grabbing my hand and pulling me through the emergency exit door to the crisp cold September air, giving me goosebumps.

He ripped his jacket off and put it around me as I quickly zipped it up and practically ran to the motorcycle parked illegally on the curb. He turned around and placed the helmet over my head. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, not being sure if I'd change my mind and run back into the restaurant after Edward. I nodded and leaned up, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, clutching his chest with my fist. He looked like he might of teared up but instead, jumped on the motorcycle and waited for me. It roared to life as soon as I climbed on behind him, wrapping my arms around him tightly as he reved the engine twice and took off down the street, leaving all our troubles behind.

**A/N:** Few more chapters left, mainly what happens after Jacob and Bella escape the restaurant, what happens when she finally has to face Edward, the aftermath, and the conclusion. I'd like to thank all the reviews and I hope this chapter makes up for my delay.


End file.
